The present invention relates to automatic typing machines and, specifically, relates to linkages and apparatus for use in permitting such automatic typing machines to operate at high speed.
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 407,481, filed Aug. 13, 1982, an automatic typing machine of the kind having rings containing individual type elements is disclosed. That invention involves a system to rotate the rings to the desired type element and actuate a hammer assembly to strike the type element, thereby providing a printed impression on the paper. In that system, the type ring assembly rides along the length of a splined shaft with rotational motion being imparted to the rings by turning the shaft with a servo-motor, under control of an onboard computer. Longitudinal position of the typing mechanism is determined by a lead screw and follower assembly that is the subject of my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 310,189, filed Oct. 9, 1981. These inventions described in the above-identified applications form no part of the present invention, however, the present invention teaches improved linkages and mounting assemblies that are particularly useful in this automatic typing machine.